stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/6
Categorie:Archief Halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel Ik had het idee om halfjaarlijkse regeringsverkiezingen te organiseren; om de inactiviteit van de regeringsleden en/of het slecht uitvoeren van een regeringsfunctie tegen te gaan. Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) Stemmen Voor #Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) (alhoewel deze verkiezingen naar mijn mening beter opnieuw georganiseerd zouden moeten worden, aangezien meer dan de helft van de ministers zichzelf inactief hebben verklaard) # 6 mei 2009 17:29 (UTC) Er komt een gedeeltelijke herstemming aan :p # 6 mei 2009 17:42 (UTC) (+ zelfde eisen als Bucu: betere organisatie) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) (nieuwe kandidaten mogen van mij wel eerst zichzelf een maand of 3 bewezen hebben, voordat ze beginnen, sumurai8 bv) # RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Oost Libertas in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan Wetsvoorstel Nu Nyttfron onafhankelijk is, is Skeenth de enige overgebleven Oost-Libertaanse gemeente, misschien kunnen we Skeenth beter in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan, en Oost-Libertas te laten verdwijnen van de kaart? Voordeel is dat er weer een goeverneur minder is, en alles weer wat eenvoudiger wordt... Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:58 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:02 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:05 (UTC) Tegen # niemand denkt hier na hè. Het Verdrag van Skeênð op aeres wiki... (dat inmiddels alweer is verwijderd... gr..) Vreêland kreeg in dat verdrag zijn eigen provincie in Libertas en Vreêland zou verdwijnen. Ik heb al destijds kritiek van Mark gekregen dat ik Nýttfrón erbijvoegde en ik wil niet dat ik dat nog eens over me heen krijg. Daarbij, als je dat zou doen zou Esdoornheuvels het Aeres zeker als officiële taal moeten erkennen. Waarom denk je anders dat in Oost-Libertas Aeres wel een officiële provincietaal is en IJslands niet? En wat als Nýttfrón zich weer bij Libertas gaat voegen? (niet dat dat de bedoeling is, maar je weet nooit :P) --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:10 (UTC) # Hoewel dat een aanwinst zou zijn voor mijn provincie, is de cultuur erg verschillend en vind ik persoonlijk dat er wel nood is aan zoiets als Oost-Libertas. 9 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) # . OWTB heeft me net via msn ingelicht en ik ben hier niet zo blij mee als ik eerlijk mag zijn. 1. Er was een verdrag opgemaakt (volgens mij was dat het Verdrag van Frýskuur, toch?) en dit zou inbreuk op internationale verdragn zijn. 2. Zoals Dimitri al zegd hebben we hier te maken met een zeer groot cultuurverschil. Esdoornehuvels zal niet blij met Skeênð zijn en Skeênð niet met Esdoornheuvels. 3. We willen het gevoel hebben dat we toch nog iets losser staan van de rest van Libertas, zie daarvoor het desbetreffende verdrag, en zo gaat bij mij het gehele gevoel weg. 4. Veel easier wordt het mijns inziens ook niet echt. 5. Er zijn geen esdoorns op het Skeêr Ylan ;-) dus dan zouden jullie de naam ook nog moeten veranderen. 6. Er wonen meer mensen in Skeênð dan in Esdoornheuvels (in verhouding), dus ik zie geen reden dat dit nodig is. RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) #:Zeg 't 'm :P Is er trouwens een reden waarom dat verschrikkelijke anglicisme in puntje vier staat? --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) #::Dat is modern ;-) RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) #:::Tss... --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:47 (UTC) # Ik zie geen reden om dit door te laten gaan 24 mei 2009 17:48 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) Alternatief Een aparte provincie vind ik wel gek voor zo'n kleine gemeente. Maar wat zouden jullie vinden van een autonome gemeente binnen Esdoornheuvels? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 10:29 (UTC) :Staat dit op de verkeerde plaats? --OoWeThBe 19 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::??? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::Ja dus :P Ik zal het kijken of ik Loek op msn te zien vind. --OoWeThBe 19 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) ::::Te omslachtig vind ik dat. RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:16 (UTC) . 87,5% stemde, waarvan een meerderheid tegen. : 28 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) Voorstel hoogtelijnen 200px|thumb|Voila Voorstel Ik heb net de hoogtekaart van Libertas afgewerkt, staat al wiu sinds juni, het is nogal onafgewerkt (wat wil je ook met Paint :S), maar dat kan nog bijgewerkt worden natuurlijk. Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) #... Neutraal # Greenday, misschien zou je OWTB Skeenth en Nyttfrón kunnen laten bewerken? Hij lijkt me er meer verstand van te hebben. Ben (talk) 11 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) #... Tegen # bevat fouten, vooral bij Skeênð en het onderste eiland bestaat niet, dat is het embryo van Nýttfrón :P --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:00 (UTC) ##De kaart is wel vernieuwd, dat probleem is dus al weg ;) Greenday2 11 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) # Het idee is goed, maar de hoogtelijnen zijn te abstract, de kwaliteit is belabberd (jouw fout niet ) en er staan zoals Arjan zegt foutjes in. 10 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) #... Erkenning Newport Met deze stemming wil ik voor eens en altijd duidelijkheid omtrent de erkenning van Libertas aan Newport en Nyttfron bereiken. Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) Voor * 22 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) * Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) - Hier zie ik wél een groei: Het artikel zelf, er wordt gestemd over alles, het inwonersaantal groeit,... * 22 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 18:06 (UTC) - 100% van de stemmen is VOOR. 62,5% van de parlementsleden stemde. Erkenning Nýttfrón Voor * 22 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) * 22 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) * RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:16 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:20 (UTC) Overleg Beide gevallen helemaal apart behandelen aub. --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:15 (UTC) Allezins, Nyttfron heeft meer dorpen dan Libertas, niet echt logisch hé... Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:30 (UTC) : Gehuchten* --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::Op het punt van dorpen/gehuchten is Nýttfrón realistischer. Nýttfrón kent plaatsjes met slechts 3 gebouwen, terwijl het minimum in Libertas al gauw oploopt naar 12 ~ 20... --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:52 (UTC) :::Komaan jongens, stemmen! Dit stemlokaal moet eens wat beter beginnen werken! Ik verwacht nog de stemmen van Alex, Loek, Ben, Lars en onze president Timo. 23 mei 2009 11:22 (UTC) ::::Ik heb NÝ al erkend in naam van Newport door het verdrag van Maple Hills goed te keuren, maar nu laat ik het aan de "echte" Libertanen over... (anders ben ik weer de subjectieve eikel die door wil gaan met vriendjespolitiek ;)) --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:05 (UTC) Dit heeft geen zin. Als Libertas weigert om Nýttfrón te erkennen zullen we ons leger moeten mobiliseren vrees ik. Libertas kan elk moment ons land binnenvallen en daar zit ik niet op te wachten. --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) :Nu heb ik iets om in de Newport Times te zetten! :P --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::Ja, het parlement van Libertas functioneert nog slechter dan de fundur! :P --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::: Nee, dat is helaas niet zo. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::::Nou... --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::::Vergelijk deze pagina maar eens met Fundur > --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::22 mei en theoretisch al in werking, 22 mei en nog steeds in stemming... --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::::::STEMMEN, NOG VIER PARLEMENTARIËRS WORDEN VERWACHT HUN STEM UIT TE BRENGEN! 28 mei 2009 17:11 (UTC) :::::::: Drie ;-) Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:20 (UTC) . Nýttfrón is officieel erkend, door een volwaardige meerderheid. : 28 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) Naamsverandering Oost-Libertas Wetsvoorstel Verandering van naam van Oost-Libertas (provincie) naar Ysselaerden. Stemmen Voor * --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 18:00 (UTC) * - maar dan moet nytfront wel onafhankelijk worden 23 mei 2009 21:33 (UTC) * RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:16 (UTC) * Waarom niet? Greenday2 25 mei 2009 13:55 (UTC) Neutraal * --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 06:46 (UTC) * Als dat is waar de inwoners van Skeend/Skeenth achterstaan, is het goed voor mij. 24 mei 2009 10:20 (UTC) Als iedereen neutraal stemt, komt het er niet door... (er zijn slechts 2 mensen uit Skeend stemgerechtigd..) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 10:23 (UTC) Tegen Overleg Zie ook http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Oost-Libertas en Ysselaerdse Brug. Het speelt al langer dat Oost-Libertas naar Ysselaerden zou worden veranderd. Vooral nu Nýttfrón onafhankelijk is zou het goed zijn om deze naamsverandering door te voeren om een verschil tussen de Libertaanse provincie en de culturele regio te maken. Misschien is het beter om dit provinciaal te houden, maar ik heb eigenlijk geen idee waar ik naartoe moet... --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 17:58 (UTC) :Ik stem pas als de vorige voorstellen gestemd zijn (een beetje druk creeëren ) 24 mei 2009 06:49 (UTC) ::Ik verwittig Loek dan wel. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 06:55 (UTC) . 75% van de parlementsleden stemde. 50% stemde vóór, 25% onthield zich. : 28 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) Nationale bank? Misschien tijd voor een nieuwe nationale bank, en een (actievere) opvolger voor De Vrye Banck zoeken? Greenday2 27 mei 2009 16:26 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 27 mei 2009 16:26 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # 28 mei 2009 16:22 (UTC) (geen duidelijke taken >> niet nodig) # Ik weet niet veel van banken, behalve dat de helft ervan failliet of corrupt is, dus ik onthoud me van stemmen :-) Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) # Lars Washington 2 jun 2009 07:31 (UTC) Tegen # --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) # --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) # ... Overleg Met welke bevoedgheden/taken? 27 mei 2009 16:39 (UTC) :Geen idee, De Vrye Banck heeft die ook nooit gehad :s Greenday2 27 mei 2009 16:41 (UTC) ::Een nationale bank zonder specifieke taken lijkt me nogal onnodig... Je hebt geen nationale bank nodig om een nationale bank te hebben hé. 27 mei 2009 16:44 (UTC) :::Lees het artikel, GD2... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 16:45 (UTC) Ik mag dan niet mogen stemmen (wel overleggen volgens Bucu), maar kan je niet gewoon de Vrije Banck weer actiever maken? :S 27 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) :Het is niet eens de nationale bank van Libertas. Zo, moge dat duidelijk zijn :p --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::Alsnog, je kan hem actiever maken :P 27 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, ga je gang... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) Als ik mij persoonlijk een mening mag geven. Dan vind ik het niet zo heel goed dat als er een bank is, het nationaal moet zijn. Dit vind ik extreem-linkse gedachtegoed en dat is - in mijn ogen - niet goed. Bart K 27 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Je hebt het wel in België en Nederland. (alleen ter info, niet mijn mening) --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::Ik ben het ook niet eens met de beleid die gevoerd wordt in Nederland :) Bart K 27 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) :::Ik ben voor maar dan moeten er wel duidelijk taken komen 27 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) Staatshervorming Voorstel Ik weet dat dit voorstel ongelofelijk LANG is. De korte inhoud staat hieronder samengevat. Daarnaast lossen deze aanpassingen ook enkele zwakheden in de wet op. Momenteel doet Libertas het niet slecht. Onze economie kruipt langzaamaan uit de dip waar we al maandenlang in zitten. Economisch zijn we aan onze remonte bezig. Op politiek vlak lijken we net verder af te dalen in onze verdoemput. Ik heb het al meermaals gezegd, maar het is nu eenmaal een sprekend voorbeeld: oa. Newport is nu sterk aan het groeien. Er zijn verkiezingen geweest, het parlement draait er heel goed en de wet bereikt een stadium waarin zowat alles voorzien is. Waarom is dat zo? Newporters kunnen stemmen, kunnen beslissen, kunnen aanpassen en debateren; zonder die oneindige lamlendige rompslomp. Daarom stel ik de volgende zaken voor: # Provincies krijgen meer en duidelijkere autonomie > zo kunnen zaken die alleen voor een regio belangrijk zijn wél in orde komen. # De nationale wetgevende macht komt in handen van het Nationaal Parlement, verkozen in de parlementsverkiezingen. > verduidelijking van een chaotisch systeem. # De nationale uitvoerende macht komt in handen van de president, verkozen in de presidentsverkiezingen, en de regering, aangeduid door de president en de parlementsvoorzitter en aanvaard door het Nationaal Parlement. > een logischer systeem dat aansluit bij dat van de wetgevende macht. # De nationale wetgeving wordt verduidelijkt. > zodat de functie van het parlementduidelijker wordt Staatshervorming, deel 1: Provincies De vijf provincies (Esdoornheuvels, Insula Prima, Mountégue, Oost-Libertas en Provincie Wikistad) krijgen meer autonomie, in een duidelijk nationaal kader. Provinciale verkiezingen worden door de provincies zelf georganiseerd, evenals bestuurlijke indeling en het provinciale bestuur. Voordelen van dit systeem? * Omdat er in bepaalde gebieden nu eenmaal andere soorten plaatsen zijn, moeten de provincies zelf kunnen beslissen hoe die gemeentes, gehuchten... georganiseerd en bestuurd worden. * Door meer autonomie te geven aan de provincies, worden niet alle beslissingen op het nationale (en door de dichtbevolkte gebieden gedomineerde) niveau gemaakt. * Een provincie kan verkiezingen houden wanneer dat nodig is, en moet niet wachten op de andere provincies. * De democratie wordt bevestigd. * De wet is correcter opgesteld. * De afzettingsprocedure en ondergeschiktheid aan de nationale wetgeving blijven bewaard. De huidige wetgeving zegt momenteel: Dit voorstel houdt in dat de voorgaande wettekst vervangen wordt door de onderstaande: Het plan voor de provincies zou als volgt moeten verlopen: # De huidige gouverneurs worden voor een week of twee uit hun functie geheven. In de eerste dagen zal het terrein effenen en enkele dingen in orde maken. # We organiseren de eerste provinciale verkiezingen (en voor de laatste keer samen). Na een week hebben we een gouverneur. # Deze gouverneur kiest welke organen er zullen komen, en kiest een datum voor de verkiezingen van de leden van beide organen. # Na de verkiezingen van deze organen, kunnen de provincies hun eigen wetgeving opstellen. Staatshervorming, deel 2: Nationaal bestuur De huidige wetteksten klinken als volgt: Deze teksten moeten vervangen worden door: Concreet: # De president kan aanblijven en kiest een datum voor de eerste parlementsverkiezingen. # Deze verkiezingen moet héél sterk in de aandacht komen! # Iedereen met politieke ambities moet zich kandidaat stellen, zodat er keuze is, en er een goed NParlement komt. # De president en parlementsvoorzitter stellen een regering samen, die het parlement moet goedkeuren. # Het regeren en wetgeven begint. Staatshervorming, deel 3: Nationale wetgeving Dit betreft slechts enkele kleine verduidelijking zodat de wet beter aangepast is aan de nieuws staatsstructuur. Volgend wetsartikel zou ik graag aan de grondwet toevoegen: Stemmen Voor # Dit is écht van groot belang. Libertas kan niet blijven ploeteren... 28 mei 2009 17:56 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:58 (UTC) # Absoluut, goede plannen van dimi, ik denk dat we zo politiek een stap voorwaarts zetten, alleen wil ik wel dat een ding wordt veranderd. De president mag maximaal 365 dagen zonder tussenverkiezing president blijven" moet worden De president mag maximaal 183 dagen zonder tussenverkiezing president blijven" 28 mei 2009 18:20 (UTC) #:Goed, dat zal ik aanpassen. Het is idd zo dat er al gestemd was voor de invoering van halfjaarlijkse verkeizingen. Dus, dat moet idd aangepast worden. Thnks om me daar op te wijzen J.! 28 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) #::Graag gedaan D.! 28 mei 2009 20:38 (UTC) # Greenday2 28 mei 2009 18:33 (UTC) # Tijd voor Libertas om volwassen te worden. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) Overleg Aub/svp, als je het te lang vindt om te lezen (wat ik begrijp :D), stem dan niet gewoon tegen of neutraal, maar lees de samenvatting en vraag om uitleg waar nodig. 28 mei 2009 17:56 (UTC) :Wow jongens, ik denk dat dit onze snelste stemming in tijden is :) Ik ga de stemming nog wel een dagje openlaten, zodat ook de anderen een kans krijgen :) 28 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) ::Mja, weet niet hoe het bij de anderen zit, maar ik heb het wél gelezen (A) --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:12 (UTC) :::Da's een goede zaak . Het is ook allesbehalve op een rapje geschreven. Ik hoop dat ik die hervormingen die hieraan verbonden zijn nog kan afronden vóór de examens beginnen. Het zal een beetje taken verdelen worden, denk ik :) 28 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) ::::Ik hoop dat het gaat werken, alhoewel ik wel mijn twijfels heb bij enkele provincies, als ik het zo kan zeggen - of dat allemaal goed gaat komen, zoals hierboven beschreven staat. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::::Dat zal idd niet vanzelfsprekend zijn. Daarvoor hoop ik ook wat op de medewerking van enkele Liberto-Newporters en Liberto-Nýttfróners. 28 mei 2009 19:19 (UTC) ::::::Huh? Als ik iets moet gaan doen stem ik tegen! :P --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 04:43 (UTC) :::::::Niemand moet iets doen, ik reken op vrijwillige en goedbedoelde medewerking. 29 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::::::::Hij reageert ook echt! :P --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) 1 jun 2009 20:41 (UTC) Adel afschaffen Wetsvoorstel Op de overleg pagina van raad van libertaanse adel willen gebruikers adel af schaffen, dus daarom heb ik besloten om het hier neer te zetten om het eerlijk te laten verlopen. 29 mei 2009 07:00 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # verouderd, nutteloos, heldenverering van helden die allang weg zijn etc. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 13:42 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 14:22 (UTC) # . Ik heb wel één persoonlijk verzoek. Ik ben niet gehecht aan mijn adelstand (I don't give a fuck anyway), maar ik had heel graag mijn hr. bewaard. Niet omdat ik zo graag honor..dinges wil zijn, maar wel om mijn zoekresultaten op Google een tikkeltje minder opzichtig te maken. Is dat mogelijk? Ik zeg wel dat hij voor Honoré staat ofzo :D 29 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) #* Dat helpt niet, als ik "Dimitri Neyt" intyp krijg ik alsnog bovenaan "Dimitri hr. Neyt". --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) #*: Jah... 'k Weet het... Bij mij staan mijn FB- en LinkedIn-profielen bovenaan, direct gevolgd door Wikistad... Achja, ik zie nog wel wat ik ermee doe. 29 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 29 mei 2009 16:14 (UTC) # - ok dan 2 jun 2009 09:37 (UTC) #.... Neutraal # Lars Washington 2 jun 2009 07:34 (UTC) Tegen #.... Overleg 67% van stemrechtige stemde en 83% stemde voor 2 jun 2009 09:37 (UTC) Hereniging met Newport Wetsvoorstel Dus, Newport zou graag weer bij Libertas willen horen omdat a) te veel politieke instabiliteit in de internationale gemeenschap b) niet alleen politiek en op militair gebied maar ook economisch kwetsbaar. Genoemde voorstellen in het Huis van de Raad waren autonomie (binnen Esdoornheuvels?) of een aparte provincie, anders gewoon een gemeente zoals vroeger. Voor * Maakt mij niet uit welke optie. --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:00 (UTC) * 1 jun 2009 20:25 (UTC) *: Voorkeur: eigen provincie. 1 jun 2009 20:25 (UTC) * --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 04:17 (UTC) (voorkeur: autonome prowincía) *: Ter bemerking: alle provincies zullen een behoorlijke autonomie hebben. Een speciale functie uitvinden voor Newport lijkt me overbodig: als gewone provincie zal ze zeker genoeg autonomie hebben. 2 jun 2009 05:32 (UTC) *:: Gemeente binnen Esdoornheuvels lijkt mij het beste, ik ga niet verder werken aan Newport - burgemeester Greenday2 heb ik er ook niet veel gezien en verder nauwelijks nog iemand daar. Heeft geen nu om het "langzaam dood te laten gaan" ipv directe integratie. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 11:34 (UTC) *::: Integratie in Libertas is inactiviteit? Haha :-D Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:11 (UTC) * Lars Washington 2 jun 2009 07:35 (UTC) * - hierbij de beslissende stem, newport hoort officieel weer bij libertas 2 jun 2009 09:30 (UTC) *... Neutraal Tegen * Ik heb een kleine angst in de zin van: ze verlieten ons en nu willen ze weer wel bij ons komen. Alsof ze overal profijt van willen. Wie zegt dat de volgende onafhankelijkheidsverklaring niet weer over een maand is? Wat ik wil zeggen: dit komt hetzelfde over als Kosovo die weer teruggaat naar Servië. Aangezien ik helemaal alleen de oppositie voer geef ik een back-upplan. Als er vóór gestemd wordt, prefereer ik een aparte provincie met een hoge mate van democratie, dus met referendums etc. RoughJustice10 2 jun 2009 05:14 (UTC) *: Loek, ik begrijp wat je hier aangeeft. Op "Wie zegt dat de volgende onafhankelijkheidsverklaring niet weer over een maand is?" wil ik graag zeggen dat ik van plan ben enkele van de grondwetartikelen aan te passen zodat het verklaren van de onafhankelijkheid ongrondwettelijk wordt (Nyttfron mag blijven: dat is erkend). 2 jun 2009 05:34 (UTC) *... Overleg Wie had gedacht dat Nýttfrón het langer zou volhouden! :D --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 04:19 (UTC) (waarschijnlijk horen we volgende maand toch alweer bij Libertas! :D) :Ik had het nog best vol kunnen houden. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 11:13 (UTC) Wat gaat er nu gebeuren: ik zet het actieplan van onze staatshervorming in gang, waarbij Newport behandeld zal worden als een toekomstige provincie. Hierover zal zeker nog gestemd worden, maar momenteel is dat het eenvoudigst. 2 jun 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Ik kom nu met een gek voorstel maar maak er anders een gemeente van Insula Prima/Muntegu van, als je niet wil dat het in Esdoornheuvels komt te liggen. Meer dan de helft is inactief en de rest heeft al een hoge functie als president of minister en is al burgemeester van een ander dorp. Oftewel: Newport zal een inactieve provincie worden. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 17:56 (UTC) :: Muntegu zelf is inactief en Skeend misschien ook wel. Het zou niet vreemd zijn als Newport dat ook zou zijn. Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) ::: Wie praat er hier over Skeend? :S. Btw snap ik de laatste zin niet, vóór dit weekend was het nog de actiefste van de hele wiki. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:17 (UTC) :::: Ik woon te lang in Limburg merk ik :-D Dat het niet vreemd is als Newport inactief zou zijn als provincie, aangezien alle andere provincies dat ook zijn. Je zei net zelf dat je zou vertrekken en het dus inactief zou worden. Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:20 (UTC) :::::Vertrekken uit Newport*. Waarschijnlijk wel, aangezien ook andere mensen wegtrekken en het Huis van de Raad een beetje overbodig wordt - en voor de rest zal het een saaie boel worden, mss krijgen we straks een tweede Skeend :) --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:26 (UTC) :::::: Misschien degradeert het zelfs tot Apud Maro! :-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::: @Bucu: goed idee. Ik stel Insula Prima voor, dat ligt er dichtst bij en daar zijn het minst uitbreidingsmogelijkheden (Muntegu kán nog sterk groeien). Op die manier zal CL ook opnieuw groeien. 3 jun 2009 12:25 (UTC) :::: Insula Prima is goed (of een exclave van Wikistad? :P). --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:30 (UTC) ::::: Laten we 't maar op IP houden :) 3 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) 67% van stemrechtige stemde en 83% stemde voor 2 jun 2009 09:37 (UTC) Leger moderniseren Wetsvoorstel Zie Forum:Bestuur#footer. We hebben al twee jaar een leger dat enorm verouderd is. We weten niet eens waar onze bases liggen en oude Latijnse termen maken het erg onoverzichtelijk. Ik zou graag het leger willen moderniseren (nieuwe wapens, nieuwe straaljagers & boten) en eventueel uitbreiden - het is enkel een "defensieleger om de staatsgrenzen te beschermen" staat op de pagina, dus men hoeft niet bang te zijn voor dreiging vanuit Libertas. Maar nu er zoveel gepraat is over oorlog net buiten Libertas en we onze huidige grenzen willen verdedigen tegen misschien nog meer onafhankelijkheidsstrijders zullen we van nu af aan wel in staat moeten zijn om ons te verdedigen, in tegenstelling tot begin mei (:p). Het is nodig, juist in deze cruciale periode. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:41 (UTC) Stemmen: modernisering Voor * --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) * 3 jun 2009 14:48 (UTC) * Greenday2 5 jun 2009 16:39 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:11 (UTC) * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:32 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Hmm.. op zich is het ook niet echt nodig als ik het zo bekijk, Libertas heeft 27.000 mensen in dienst en de enige op deze wiki die ons kan aanvallen is Nieuwvromen. Nieuwvromen heeft 18.000 inwoners :P --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:49 (UTC) :Ja hé? Laten we dat deel dan vallen? We kunnen het houden op grondige moderniseringen (en verduidelijkingen van oa. de bases). 3 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::Ik zie de bui al hangen.. Bart K 3 jun 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::Niets offensief (daar stem ik regeltecht NJET op), dat garandeer ik je. Op het moment dat Libertas met zulke rotzooi begint, scheur ik de helft van het land eraf of pleeg ik een leuke (vredevolle) staatsgreep. 3 jun 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::::Het Leger van Nýttfrón moet ook eens nodig afgemaakt worden, maar wij zijn nu tegen andere prioreiteiten aan :) Bart K 3 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::::bwc)Puur defensief, dat heb ik ook gezegd. Heb nu al 10x de zin "ik zal Nieuwvrooms leger dan maar mobiliseren" (om de gekste en meest onverwachte rednen) gezien, dat mag nu wel serieus opgevat worden. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::::Nýttfrón mobiliseert niets. OWTB heeft één stem in de fundur en wat hij loslaat gaat bij het leger er grootschiks niet door. Bart K 3 jun 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::: Met 1 stem erbij heeft hij momenteel al genoeg, dus het blijft heel goed mogelijk. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Ik wil niet dat het leger mobiliseert, dus mijn stem heeft hij niet en ik denk Ben zijn ook niet :) Bart K 3 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Bucu, schrappen we de troepenuitbreiding nu uit het voorstel? 3 jun 2009 15:02 (UTC) ::Maakt niets uit is enkel een getal: ik schrap het wel. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 15:09 (UTC) :::Soo... was dit helemaal vergeten! Had minder moeten drinken woensdagnacht :p--Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 16:44 (UTC) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) Vernieuwing Politiekorps Het politiekorps is dringend aan vernieuwing toe, zo is de hoofdcommisaris Maarten zo inactief als wat. Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:02 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:12 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:02 (UTC) * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) jonges neem t niet zo serieus :P * ... Tegen *... Neutraal * ben wel voor. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:32 (UTC) *: Maar? --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) *:: Greenday als ondercommisaris... Ik weet niet.. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) *::: Ben dat al een jaar... ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) *::::Tis ook maar 'n grapje ;) Ik ben voor! --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) *:::::GD2 roept Nikolai snel terug :P Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) *::::::Mss kan de corrup... Nýttfróner* staat wel een kleine drugshand.. bijdrage leveren aan Nikolai :P --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Commentaar *Indien dit voorstel goedgekeurd wordt, zou ik graag als ondercommisaris de inactieven (Martijn en Maarten) vervangen door twee (mss meer?) actieve gebruikers (als ze akkoord zijn nat. :P) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:19 (UTC) , Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) Afschaffen brandweer Schaf die brandweer toch ad, inactief, heeft nooit goed gewerkt, het sjabloon wordt eerder als grap gebruikt,... Elke gebruiker hoort trouwens te bemiddelen tijdens conflicten ;) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) * 9 jun 2009 16:29 (UTC) Ik denk dat de pagina brand van libertas of zo moet worden gebruikt als een pagina die echt de brandweer beschrijft * 10 jun 2009 12:59 (UTC) (ik steun Jillis' voorstel) *... Tegen * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:31 (UTC) * . Het sjabloontje is zeker niet zeer gunstig, maar we kunnen het netzoals dat legergedoe van Libertas maken. De pagina hoeft absoluut niet weg en de brandweer afschaffen lijkt me helemaal geen slim idee. Laten we alles vanaf nu dan uitbranden? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) * , zie commentaar. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:42 (UTC) * , een grapje als het even kan, daar genieten we toch van ? Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:42 (UTC) Neutraal *... Commentaar * Jillids, Greenday2. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Aesopos en Ben worden gevraagd om te gaan stemmen. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::Ben is cranck. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::Bucu waar stem je tegen als je voor mijn idee bent ? 11 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::::Jij schreef toch dat je de brandweer niet weg wil, alleen dat je het sjabloon weg wil. Dan stem ik tegen afschaffing van de brandweer. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 16:15 (UTC) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:26 (UTC) Oprichten Federale Inlichtingendienst # Het verrichten van onderzoek naar organisaties en personen die aanleiding geven tot het ernstige vermoeden dat zij een gevaar vormen voor de democratische rechtsorde, de veiligheid van de staat of voor andere gewichtige belangen van de staat; # het verrichten van veiligheidsonderzoeken naar kandidaten voor vertrouwensfuncties (deze taak is apart uitgewerkt in de Wet veiligheidsonderzoeken); # het bevorderen van beveiligingsmaatregelen, waaronder maatregelen ter beveiliging van die onderdelen van overheid en bedrijfsleven die van vitaal belang zijn voor de instandhouding van het maatschappelijk leven; # het verrichten van onderzoek naar andere landen Voor # --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) # 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) (ik bied mij aan als directeur) #* O,o! :P --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) # Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:23 (UTC) # --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) (als ik tegen stem wordt er direct een onderzoek ingesteld anders!) # - 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) (de beslissende stem :p en als minister van defensie stel ik Dimitri hr. Neyt aan als hoofd van de Federale Inlichtingen dienst) #: Dankuwel, collega-minister! 10 jun 2009 11:28 (UTC) # ... Tegen Neutraal Commentaar Uitbreiding voor puntje vier: in samenwerking met dat land. (ik wil geen VS omstanden hebben hier) --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) :Hahahaha --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) ::Dat is hetzelfde als: "Ga je ook met de persoon in kwestie samenwerken, die juist een bedreiging vormt". Gaat niet werken dus. --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::Bijv. de maffiabaas, denk je dat die mee gaat werken? Hetzelfde geldt voor de landen. Geen zorgen, alle dossiers blijven geheim (A) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::Dat was waar ik bang voor was.. .--OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) 56 % van de stemgerechtigde stemde en 100 % was voor 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) Eerste Minister In de staatshervorming wordt de functie van Eerste Minister niet vermeld, en is er alleen een parlementsvoorzitter. Bij nader inzien wil ik daar opnieuw Eerste Minister van maken. De rest zou hetzelfde blijven. We veranderen alleen de naam naar de oorspronkelijke: EM. Voor # 10 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) (als die andere naam ook officieel blijft) # 10 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) ik weet niet weet een EM doet en het interesseert me ook niet. Daarom hou ik me afzijdig hiervan. #* Samen met de gekozen president het kabinet samenstellen bijv, zie het plaatje bij het artikel over de staatshervorming. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:12 (UTC) # ... Tegen Nieuwe wet betreft bescherming dieren Het doden of gevangen nemen van beschermde dieren zonder UITERLIJKE toestemming van de overheid is strafbaar, hierop staan boetes die oplopen tot €500.000, dit bedrag gaat naar het Wereld Natuur Fonds. Ook dierentuinen wordt verboden zeldzame dieren tentoon te spreiden, tenzij uiterlijke toestemming van de overheid. ref:Zie Rode Lijst voor een overzicht van beschermde dieren. Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (wel slecht uitgewerkt over wat nu precies mishandeling inhoudt) # 10 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) mishandeling is gewoon onwel behandelen, dat lijkt me duidelijk #:Definieer onwel behandelen. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) #:: Slaan, neerschieten, steken met een mes, erover heen pissen, ermee gooien, erop gaan staan, swaffelen :p, etc. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:37 (UTC) #::: Pff.. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) #::::Oeps vergeten te ondertekenen :) 10 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) # 11 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) # ... --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) Tegen # ... Neutraal # .. Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie Ik wil de Rode Lijst laten opnemen als een overheidsorganisatie. Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (absoluut! goed werk grænn dagur tvær!) # 10 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) # 11 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) # ... Tegen #... Neutraal # Vraag me niet waarom een lijst een overheidsorganisatie zou moeten zijn... 11 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) #* Omdat het dat in het echt ook is :P Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) #*: Oké dan :) Vergeet ook niet onderaan te stemmen president! 11 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) #... --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC)